You Won't Find This
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: AU. Collaboration with BuffyPikeBike. Multiple couples. Love is in store for the residents of Oakdale and Port Charles, but will everyone end up together or will sinister plots tear them apart?


*So here is the first chapter of our fic, written by Katie. I know you'll all love it as much as I do. My chapter will be up soon!*

**Chapter One**

**Port Charles, New York**

Holden Snyder already liked this town. Even though he had moved Faith, Natalie and Ethan here, they didn't have to come right out and say they hated the town; it was written all over their faces. Well, except Ethan's. He knew his only son didn't care what his older sisters thought, that he would like Port Charles. Holden was also convinced that Faith & Natalie would eventually come around to liking Port Charles…it was only a matter of time. He let his thoughts fade away as he carried a now sleeping Ethan into the town's local diner and took immediate notice of the pretty blonde with red eyes. Shifting Ethan until he was encompassed into the spot between his shoulder and neck, Holden gestured to the seat across from the woman. "Is this seat taken?" he asked quietly.

She was obviously startled that someone was intruding but didn't do anything but nod to him politely. "By all means, have a seat," she replied softly. As he sat down, she noticed the sleeping boy in his arms. "Is that your son?"

He nodded. "Yes. This is Ethan," he responded with a soft smile to her. Then he realized he was being impolite and held one hand out to her. "I'm Holden Snyder. Who might you be?"

"I am Dr. Margaret Wurth, but you may call me Maggie," she said, giving him a smile in return as she shook his hand. She didn't know if he felt the electric jolt that she did but she didn't care as she pulled her hand back out of his grasp.

"Maggie? That is a beautiful name for a beautiful lady," Holden said, beginning to flirt. She blushed but kept her eyes on his still. He was soon interrupted by Ethan as his son began to stir.

"May I?" she asked softly, gesturing to his son. Holden nodded and gently eased Ethan from his arms into Maggie's arms. "You're an amazing father, by the looks of things. And you want to do right by your kids. Am I clicking anything now?"

Holden chuckled a bit at how right she was. "Yes. Actually, you are. My daughters are still a little upset with me for moving here when their home was in Oakdale. Their mother and I are in the middle of a custody agreement and Faith – that's my oldest – wants to go home, but I keep telling her that this is our home now," he replied.

Maggie nodded, completely understanding the rebellious age. "Daughters can be quite difficult, especially teenage ones, after a divorce," she replied softly. "If you like, I can try to talk to her…woman to woman?" He nodded.

"That would be great, Dr. Wurth," he replied with another smile. Maggie smiled back, her smile turning to the little boy in her arms. "You introduced yourself as a doctor. So what's your specialty?"

"Kids," was her soft but blunt reply as she kept her eyes on Ethan. His dark head swiveled around, his eyes locking on Maggie's as she smiled in a soft, gentle manner. One hand came up to rub the sleepiness out of his face. "Hi buddy, did you have a good nap?"

"Uh-huh. Where's my daddy?" he asked in a quiet voice. Maggie let one finger point from her free hand over his small shoulder and he turned his head to find Holden tilting his own, grinning at the sight in front of him. Maggie could feel her insides turn to mush at the sight of that grin but she wasn't going to fall for the man so quickly, even though he looked mighty appealing!

**xoxoxo**

**Two Days Later**

"So?" Sarah Lansing asked Maggie as the two women gathered for their tri-monthly lunch at the Metro Court restaurant. Sarah had thought Maggie & her brother Steven would work out when they were in Tennessee but Steven had bolted before the relationship could get serious. "Are you gonna see him again?"

"Yes. We're going dancing tonight in Rochester," Maggie replied. She had butterflies in her stomach but she was also pretty giddy. She hadn't felt this way since she was a sixteen year old back in Tennessee, getting ready to experience the phase with boys and romance and "first time".

Sarah clapped gleefully. "Oh! Don't forget to call me tomorrow and tell me about it, okay? I'm your FIRST call," she said sternly. Maggie grinned and nodded. She was grateful to Sarah being the first 'call' for anything, whether it was needing a friend during the middle of the night – even though Sarah was expecting her baby boy – or a girl fest over the phone.

"Don't worry, S. You'll be the first person I call after my date, you and Lizzie both. You two are my dearest and best friends and I can't imagine sharing it with anyone else," Maggie says with a smile. Her eye shifted to her cell phone when it vibrated on the table between them. "Oh. Great. It's your brother. What do you think he wants now?" Maggie didn't want to go back to work right now. She wanted to spend time with a friend, one that was getting ready to pop any day.

"Maggie, you can't avoid Steven forever. I mean, I know he hurt you but you two have gotten past that. Am I right?" Sarah said softly. Her slender hands rested on her 9 month pregnant belly as she waited for an answer from the blonde.

"Sarah. I am not purposely trying to avoid Steve. But he's moved on. And so have I," Maggie replied with an exasperated sigh. And she really wasn't trying to avoid Steven. But some issues between them were private and weren't really up for discussion.

Sarah sighed. "I know. But you two work together, so avoidance is not an option here. So don't do anything I would do, okay?" she said. Maggie was quick in noticing the wince that made its way onto her redhead friend's face, and she was out of her seat immediately to cross to where Sarah sat.

"Sarah? Are you okay? Talk to me, sweetie," Maggie consoled her as she reached for one of Sarah's hands and gently squeezed.

"I need you to call Ric. He's in Manhattan but he'll get out of whatever meeting he's in to get straight here. I'm in labor, Mags, and I can't be alone until he arrives," Sarah said between panting breaths.

Maggie nodded. "I can do that. But first, we are going to call an ambulance to get you safely to the hospital. I don't think I'm capable of carrying you myself," she said with a teasing smile to her friend. Sarah smiled back at her then nodded her permission for Maggie to call an ambulance.

**xoxoxo**

**Later That Night**

On the drive to Rochester, Holden smiled as he watched Maggie grooving along to the song he had playing on the radio. Her hair was slightly tousled by the time the song came to an end and she glanced over at him when it finally did. "I'm sorry. I just really like that song and couldn't resist," she told him with a smile.

Reaching across the console, he grasped her hand lightly in his and squeezed gently. "You'll get no complaints from me. I'm just glad that we decided to test the waters so soon," he replied huskily.

Small shivers danced down her spine at the soft huskiness of his voice. They finally arrived in Rochester a half hour later and got out of the car. Holden came around to Maggie's side and she took the time to "check" him out. He'd told her about being raised on a farm in Oakdale but Maggie could tell that he'd done more than simple chores on it. She came out of her deep thoughts long enough to accept his outstretched hand and gently jumped down. Her low heels caught on the seat and she fell…straight into his arms! He buckled beneath her weight and feel backwards onto the black asphalt. "I am SO sorry! I'm not normally such a klutz," Maggie said in an apologetic rush.

Holden only chuckled. "You can fall into my arms anytime, Maggie," he told her. Their gazes collided, blue eyes meeting warm brown, before his fell down to her gloss-covered lips.

"Holden…" she uttered out before leaning down to capture his mouth with hers. She felt his hands roam over her body beneath the one-shoulder dress she'd picked out for the date and she moaned into the kiss when one hand lowered to caress her ass while the other combed up into her hair to keep her in place. Finally Maggie pulled back to look down at him. "Maybe we should get one dance in then take this into a hotel room. I have a feeling that we'll need a bed to sleep in – or not."

He nodded in agreement. "That actually sounds like a good plan to me," he said softly.


End file.
